Snowed In
by secretlover101
Summary: Mitchie and Shane are snowed in during a blizzard. Secretly, Mitchie loves Shane. But what will she do when she finds out that he feels the same way? Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie and Shane were sitting in his room, bored.

"What do you want to do?" Shane asked Mitchie. She shrugged her shoulders, she didn't care. She had to stay over the Gray's since there was a blizzard outside. Connie let her stay at the Gray's. It wasn't like she was a stranger of this house. Far from it. Since she and Shane were best friends, they spent tons of time at each other's house. Shane. Ever since Camp Rock, they had become best friends. Now Mitchie had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with him. She knew his feelings were strictly friendly, but she ached to be with him.

"HELLO, EARTH TO MITCHIE TORRES!!!" Mitchie snapped out of her little pondering.

"WWW-WHAT?" She asked, looking about the room.

"I was just talking about you having to sleep in my room, since the guest bedroom…"

"Oh, right." It was a long story about the guest bedroom. Let's just say: bad plumbing.

" I'll need to sleep on the couch, and you'll be on the bed." Shane said.

" I can sleep on the couch-"

"- no, it's okay-"

"we'll see." Mitchie knew this would turn in a competition. Most of the time, it did. Now all she had to do was beat him to the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME GAP 3 HOURS************************

It was 10:00 now. Mitchie and Shane were sitting on the floor, between the bed and the couch. Mitchie was really tired, especially since they had a tickle fight.

"SSHHAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! You need to wash the dishes tonight!!!" Mrs. Grey called. Mitchie knew she had won. She settled herself on the couch and quickly fell asleep. HALF HOUR LATER Mitchie felt herself being lifted. She quickly opened her eyes groggily.

" Shane, what are you doing?"

" You are getting sleeeeeeeeeppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Shane droned.

" That doesn't work on me, Shane"

"I don't care. Go back to sleep."

" I won't. Unless I get the couch.." Mitchie said, stubbornly.

" God, you are so stubborn."

" Thank you."

" That wasn't a compliment."

" I know. You know, Mr. Popstar, it doesn't mean since you are 'well educated' and have a world class tutor doesn't mean that other people are dense." (NOTE: Shane is still holding her BRIDAL STYLE.)

"What did you just call me?"

" Mr. Pop-HEY!!" Shane threw Mitchie in the air and caught her. She put her arms around his neck, surprised.

"Now what did you just call me?"

" The nicest person in the world." Mitchie said sarcastically.

" Good."

"As if."

" MICHELLE…"

" I'm your best friend, so you can't do that other wise…"

" You wouldn't."

" Yes, I would."

"You really know how to make a guy feel better," he muttered. Mitchie heard him and laughed.

"Well, goodnight Mitch."

"Night Shane." Shane thought the victory was his. He placed her on the bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Mitchie sighed. Shane went over to the couch. Mitchie knew it was coming.

"Uh, Mitchie?"

" You need Spiffy, right?"

" uh, yeah."

"Well, too bad."" Can't you at least throw him?" Shane asked, desperately.

" Not unless you shave your head."

"If I shave my head, what would you run your fingers through when you're kissing me?' Shane teased. He found an old diary of hers of when she was twelve and she described how she thought how he was hot and how gorgeous he looked like. Mitchie gritted her teeth in anger.

" Maybe I need Spiffy tonight."

" Why?"

"Hello. I'm away from home and I miss Scruffy." One time, at a carnival, Mitchie won Spiffy and gave it to Shane and Shane gave her Scruffy. She never sleeps with Scruffy, just holds him when she needs Shane. But Shane actually slept with his stuffed dog.

" You don't need Spiffy. You don't even sleep with Scruffy"

" What's all this racket going on here?" Shane's mom came in the room.

" Shane is being mean by teasing me about the diary and he's not letting me sleep with Spiffy." Mitchie put on her best innocent face. Mrs. Gray knew of the diary. She was practically Mitchie's second mom!

"Shannnnnnnnnnneeeee"

" OK, she can sleep with him. JEEZ."

" Good." And she walked out of the room.

"I hate you."

" No you don't." Mitchie said in a sing-song voice. Then, she fell 'asleep'. During the night, she heard a rustling. She knew Shane needed his Spiffy to sleep. Mitchie turned over and held Spiff even tighter to her chest.

"Mitch, I know you're awake."

No answer.

"Don't make me do this."

Silence.

He began to tickle her and she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Five minutes later, they were on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Where'd you hide him?" Shane asked. Mitchie got up and bolted to the couch. Shane grabbed her and immediately pulled her back, her back against his front. Mitchie's heart was racing. She struggled against his grip.

Shane bent his head down and whispered "Where, Mitchie?" His hot breath hit her neck, and Mitchie's lungs were going crazy. _Curse Shane's spell on me! _Mitchie thought.

She bent down and practically threw herself on the couch. She covered herself with the blanket and turned to face him.

"It's under your pillow."

"Mitchie, get off the couch."

"Nope, and you ARE NOT going to put me on the bed. I will push you in it if I have to."

"Fine. Goodnight" Shane sighed

" 'Night" Mitchie said, triumphantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW DAY

Mitchie rolled over. It took her a second to realize if she was on the couch, she would have been on the floor! She turned to her right side and saw Shane! Then all of a sudden,

She heard Nate and Jason snickering. She sat up and she started yelling to the now-escaping-Shane's-room-boys.

"NATEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JASOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Mitchie yelled. Shane's mom came into the room, holding the meddlesome duos' ears between her forefinger and thumb.

"What did the two of you do now?"

" What are you talking about?" Nate said, innocently.

" Don't give me that look" Mitchie said.

" What look?" Jason said.

" I know what you did."

Mrs. Gray raised her eyebrow. Then she started to yell.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS DO?"

"You know what Mrs. Grey? It's okay. I know what I can do for revenge."

" Oh and Mitchie, but the blizzard has gotten worse and I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay until this storm lets up."

" Ok." Mitchie sighed and walked out the room.

" I gave you a new toothbrush and it's on the sink"

" 'k." Mitchie went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and showered. She returned to Shane's room to get her laptop. She wanted to chat with Caitlyn. When she went into the room, she stifled a laugh. Shane was still sleeping, even with the yelling that was present that morning.

"Mitchie, can you try to wake Shane please? He still hasn't woken up." Mrs. Gray asked.

" I'll try" And Mitchie chuckled. She'd seen before how grumpy Shane can get when he's woken up. She took the edge of the blanket and pulled it away from him. She blushed profusely when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and kind of ogling his 6-pack. She tore her eyes away from his chest and focused on to getting him out of the bed. He pulled the cover back and Mitchie pulled his hands s back and leaned over him, struggling with his arms. This Grey was strong! She totally knew what to do. She got a cup and filled it with water and dumped it on his head. He woke up immediately. When he saw Mitchie trying to hide her giggles, his eyes narrowed. Then, all of a sudden, he was chasing her around his room. Mitchie then ran into the kitchen and hid behind Denise. (Shane's mom) Shane almost knocked his mom over trying to get to Mitchie.

" Shane, what the heck are doing to this poor girl?" Denise inquired, and Mitchie looking innocent.

" I didn't do anything to her but she dumped water on me!" Shane whined.

" Maybe I asked her to." Denise said smartly.

" Why?. You're my mom you're not supposed to take her side." Shane whined again, acting like he was two.

" Now, Mitchie, you can go back to what you were doing. Shane go upstairs and **at least **put a shirt on." Denise said, in a demanding voice while Shane and Mitchie blushed.

" Thank you so much." Mitchie told Denise and gave her a quick hug.

" Hey! Why don't I get a hug?" Shane pouted.

" First of all, you still didn't apologize. And secondly, why are you acting like Jason?" Mitchie said/asked.

" OK, I'm sorry, and what's wrong with a hug?" Shane gave her Bambi eyes and put on his cute pout.

" OK, fine." Mitchie said grudgingly.

So they were in an embrace then, Mitchie pulled away and then smacked him on the back of the head.

" Ow! What was that for?" Shane whined.

" First of all, you were just acting sorry because your mom was here, and second, you didn't apologize for EVERYTHING you did." Mitchie said, triumphant.

Shane then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Mitchie's spine.

" Who said I was playing fair?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!!! I am so sorry for the long wait. This chapter is really short, but I'm already working on the next one!!! (BTW: in the end of the story, I'll have a dedication chapter!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock and why do you make me do this? Don't I suffer enough that I don't own Shane? *Michelle ( that's me ) sniffles***

_So they were in an embrace then, Mitchie pulled away and then smacked him on the back of the head._

" _Ow! What was that for?" Shane whined._

" _First of all, you were just acting sorry because your mom was here, and second, you didn't apologize for EVERYTHING you did." Mitchie said, triumphant._

_Shane then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Mitchie's spine._

" _Who said I was playing fair?"_

Mitchie broke away from their embrace. Then she gave him a smirk.

" Who said I was playing fair too?" Mitchie smirked.

" You are a devious one, Mitchie Torres."

" I'm proud of it." Mitchie replied smartly and walked away.

~~~~~~~~A FEW HOURS LATER~~~~~~

Mitchie was in the kitchen a few hours later. She was baking a cake, since it was Connie's 40th birthday, and Mitchie wanted to surprise her. Then all of a sudden, Shane was behind her, arms wrapped her waist and chin on her shoulder. Mitchie tried to ignore the tingles she was getting, but it was no use.

" What do you want? " Mitchie asked, rather annoyed. She was tired and she didn't even finish baking all the treats she had in mind for Connie.

" Whoa, Mitchie, you don't have to be so pissed. Are you sure you aren't PMS-ing or something? " Shane said smartly. Mitchie turned around since Shane's chin was still on her shoulder and smacked him on the back of his head, making the flour on her hands go on his hair.

" What did you do that for? " Shane whined. " Now I have to wash it and straighten it again. "

" Poor you. Why don't you at least help me in this kitchen? I don't hear you at least offering to help. " Mitchie angrily retorted. Shane knew something was up. Mitchie was NEVER like this. But he also knew that she was too stubborn to admit something was wrong, nonetheless tell him what's wrong. He figured that she will tell him when she's ready.

" I'm sorry, Mitchie," he said with the puppy dog eyes that he knew Mitchie couldn't resist. " Don't worry, I'll help you. Just say the word. " Mitchie sighed. She knew she was giving Shane a hard time lately. She had to loosen up and accept the fact that Shane won't feel the same way so she had to move on. The thought hurt, but she knew (A/N: or thought) that Shane will never feel the same about her.

Mitchie sighed and went upstairs to the room. ( the stuff she was baking was in the oven. ) She turned on her laptop and saw that Caitlyn, her best girl friend had sent her an email. She opened it and read it. Nate is her boyfriend now and she's missing him soooo much. She asked Mitchie how she was and hows it with Shane. ( cait also knows about MItchie's feelings.) Mitchie half-smiled, knowing that her friend cared. After she decided she will reply later, she was heading in hte direction of Nate's room to wish him congrats on his new relationship; she heard something she shouldn't have had.

" I AM IN FREAKING LOVE WITH HER ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT!! I LOVE MITCHIE TORRES!!! " Shane's voice said. Mitchie stopped in her tracks and suddenly, Nate's bedroom door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guysz!!! I'm going to be really busy in the next two weeks, so I'm apologizing in advance. Hope you enjoy!!!(Thank you Cathy Belle for suggesting that I should put this chapter in Shane's POV and thank you Let's Dance Without Music for suggesting the cliffhanger in the previous chapter!!!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do u ppl have 2 rub it in that I don't own Shane Grey? Jeez ppl. *Michelle sniffles***_

_" I AM IN FREAKING LOVE WITH HER ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT!! I LOVE MITCHIE TORRES!!! " Shane's voice said. Mitchie stopped in her tracks and suddenly, Nate's bedroom door opened._

**Shane POV**

We, meaning my brother and I were in Nate's bedroom. He had just told us that he was going out with Caitlyn. Jason and I burst into laughter.

"Only now you have the courage to ask her? Are you serious?" I asked, still laughing.

Nate looked annoyed, and he said, "Then how about Mitchie?"

My laughter abruptly stopped after that.

" What the hell do you mean about Mitchie?" I sort of yelled. Was it that obvious that I had feelings for her? Nate and Jason were practically howling when I said this. I must have looked pretty annoyed, so they stopped.

" Man, we know you like Mitchie." Jason said. I tried to deny it but then Nate cut in.

" Yeah man, we could see. Even Mom noticed." said Nate.

These people were getting on my nerves. If they would just drop the subject…

" We know you have the hots for her. Look how you touch her. It's like you two are already going out." Jason pointed out. When did he become so smart?

" I AM IN FREAKING LOVE WITH HER ALL RIGHT! I ADMIT IT!! I LOVE MITCHIE TORRES!!! " I then shouted. They were pissing me off and I just had to say it. Alright?

**Mitchie POV**

I immediately ran into the guest room. Even if no one was supposed to sleep in there, it doesn't mean that nobody can be in there. Mitchie had to think. She was so confused. How can Shane love her back? She was an ordinary, clumsy girl who loves music, and he was a popstar. What should she do?

26 reviews!!!! YEAH!!! I want 5 more reviews to continue!!! (I want 38 reviews by the end of this story) *Michelle grins sheepishly*


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock…and yadda yadda yadda._

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**Mitchie had to think. She was so confused. How can Shane love her back? She was an ordinary, clumsy girl who loves music, and he was a popstar. What should she do?**_

**Mitchie POV**

She started to cry. She didn't know what to do now. The ability to don't know what to do made her feel down. She couldn't pretend that she was still his best friend. Or can she? But it would be extremely awkward. But Mitchie knew it was the right thing to do. She hurried into the bathroom and washed her face. While she was doing so, she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Mitchie called out.

"Are you done yet? I need to wash my hands." Shane's voice replied. Mitchie jumped at the sound of Shane's voice.

"Come in. It's OK." she replied, kind of shaky. With that, the door opened, and she could see some noticeable greasy substance on his hands. And she noticed his face too. He was studying hers, like searching for something. He seemed puzzled. Mitchie couldn't stand to look him in the eyes so she rushed out of the bathroom. She was surprised that Shane didn't stop her. But, he _was_ washing his hands. She went into Nate's bedroom, to see he was on the webcam, chatting with Caitlyn!!! Mitchie interrupted their googly eyes and shouted "CONGRATS!!!" Nate and Caitlyn both blushed and she gave Nate a hug. She pushed Nate over so she can be on the seat and they were both chatting with Caitlyn for about a half an hour. Soon after, Mitchie got bored at their mooning over each other and left. Jason was trying to bird watching, but with no luck. The windows were covered in snow. Worse yet, the blizzard was still not over. Mitchie took a deep breath and entered Shane's room. She released her breath when she realized Denise's birthday!!! She rushed

Into the kitchen, almost colliding with Shane. She quickly apologized and rushed into the kitchen and surprise, surprise, all the goodies she baked were on the counter, cooling off. All of a sudden, Shane came up behind her and rested his hands on her hips, both of them trying to ignore the tingles they felt.

"I said I would help." Shane whispered into Mitchie's ear, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"Thanks." Was all Mitchie could choke out. She abruptly turned around, so fast, Shane's hands was still on her waist and they were **so** close. Mitchie blushed and looked down. She then pushed past Shane and then ran upstairs to where her laptop is. She stayed in the room for about an hour. Then, she heard the knob turn, and in stepped the love of her life.

**Thank you guys soooo much for all the reviews!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!! 5 more reviews though. .**


	5. Chapter 5

_She abruptly turned around, so fast, Shane's hands was still on her waist and they were __**so**__ close. Mitchie blushed and looked down. She then pushed past Shane and then ran upstairs to where her laptop is. She stayed in the room for about an hour. Then, she heard the knob turn, and in stepped the love of her life._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the Jonas Brothers. * Michelle bursts out crying***

**No One POV**

Mitchie quickly turned her body so she wasn't facing him and got into a comfortable position on the bed. (front facing down, head in hands and Mitchie watching High School Musical 3 on her laptop. She pretended she wasn't aware of his presence and continued to face the screen. She felt the mattress leaned towards her left and she turned her head. Bad mistake. Shane's lips were right there. Mitchie blushed and continued to watch the screen. Shane then pulled the laptop out of Mitchie's vision and closed it. All of a sudden Mitchie was very interested in Shane's sheet design.

"Mitchie?" she heard Shane's voice. She sighed and turned her head, facing Shane.

"Yeah?" she answered slowly.

"What's wrong? You act like I'm stinky cheese or something." Shane said. Mitchie leaned into him, making a big show of sniffing him.

"You are kinda stinky, but you're not really cheesy." Mitchie said, trying to ease the tension. Mitchie knew she was lying to herself. Shane had the most delectable, mesmerizing addicting smell.

"So why do you love me if I'm stinky?" Shane asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What?" Mitchie asked. "Don't flatter yourself Shane. I'm probably the only girl that isn't falling head over heel for you at this very moment." Mitchie knew that she was totally lying to herself. But this was the only way. Shane had to get over her. It would never work out. At the realization of this, Mitchie felt a jab of pain at her heart. The pain was unbearable. Mitchie started to cry softly, unaware that Shane was still there. (Hey!!! That rhymes!!! Kinda.) Shane pulled her into his arms and Mitchie began to sob harder. When the realization dawned upon her that Shane was comforting her, she cried harder since she knows she can't have him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Shane pulled her into his arms and Mitchie began to sob harder. When the realization dawned upon her that Shane was comforting her, she cried harder since she knows she can't have him._

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock .

OMJJ!!!!( oh my joe jonas ) Thank you guysz so much!!! 57 reviews!!! I'M POSTING THIS CHAPPIE JUST FOR YOU GUYS. YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. YOU GUYSZ ROCK!!!!J I you ppl so much!!!!

**Shane POV**

I only came to find out what's wrong with Mitchie. And now, here I am comforting Mitchie for God knows what. All I know is that I love her and I will be there for her no matter what.

_Flashback:_

_Shane got a call from Mitchie._

" _Hey." was Shane's answer he was about to enter the restaurant to eat dinner when he heard Mitchie's sobs through the phone. He abruptly stopped._

" _Mitchie!?? What's wrong honey?" all he can hear was more sobs. Mitchie tried to speak to him but all he got was " Dad…Car accident…drunk driver." With that, he hung up the phone and drove 70 miles per hour to Mitchie's house. He opened the door and went straight to her room. There, she was collapsed into a fit of sobs._

"_shhh…It's OK Mitch. Your dad is going to be fine." He reassured her. Steve was a strong man. Shane stayed up the whole night with Mitchie and ended up sleeping over at the Torres house for two more days afterwards._

_End Flashback_

But did I do something wrong? All I asked her was why she was avoiding me. Oh, man. It must've been when I reminded her of that stupid diary when I was talking. What the hell was wrong with me? It must have triggered something off in her mind. It can't be that she loves me. It's just impossible. She claims that I put her on a pedestal. I honestly don't think I do. She totally deserves a higher pedestal. But, she never allows me to dote on her. Back to comforting Mitchie. I was holding her in my arms, never wanting to let go. The longing was there, as potent as ever, but I had to withstand it. Now wasn't the time. I was practically begging her to tell me what was wrong. If she would only tell me…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shane POV**_

_**I was holding her in my arms, never wanting to let go. The longing was there, as potent as ever, but I had to withstand it. Now wasn't the time. I was practically begging her to tell me what was wrong. If she would only tell me…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**_

**Mitchie POV**

Mitchie woke up, still groggy. She checked Shane's alarm clock and realized it was 5 to 6. All of a sudden, she noticed the position she and Shane were in. Shane had his arms wrapped around her and she was cuddled into the crevice of Shane's arms. Mitchie, being the person she is, blushed, undeniably enjoying Shane's warmth. She shook Shane's shoulder and whispered softly, "Hey, Shane you have to wake up."

Shane responded by tightening his arms around Mitchie's small body and groaning. Mitchie chuckled to herself. "Shane…" she whispered again, shaking him harder. Shane just groaned again and said, clear as day, "No." Mitchie then realized that she couldn't get loose of Shane's grip. Why did he have to be so strong??? Mitchie then kissed Shane on the forehead, and he loosened up his grip a little. She kissed him on the cheek, and he let go enough that Mitchie could get out of his hold. She fixed her hair and then turned back to Shane. She shook him again, with more force and he finally woke up.

"What?" he whined.

" Shane, your Mom's birthday?" Mitchie reminded him.

"Oh crap!" Shane said. He grabbed her hand and they rushed downstairs. Just in time. They were going to cut the cake! Mitchie fed Denise a piece and 'accidentally' got it on Denise's face. Mitchie and the boys were soon laughing as Denise grabbed a tissue and tried to wipe the frosting off of her face. When they were enjoying Mitchie's cake and complimenting her, Shane put frosting on her nose, and Mitchie gave him a look. She was trying to look mad , but laughter was in her eyes. Shane put on an innocent face. To their surprise, Nate snapped a picture and raced upstairs. He locked his room door and was teasing them about sending it to Caitlyn…

"Im a kill him." Shane growled. Mitchie chuckled.

"Easy there boy." She ran her fingers through his hair messing it up.

"Hey!" Shane called. He then ran out of the dining room after Mitchie into his room. All of a sudden, his laptop blinked. Shane had a new email. It was from Caitlyn she loves to send stuff like this.:

**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:**

**When she walks away from you mad**

**Follow her**

**When she stares at your mouth**

**Kiss her**

**When she pushes you or hits you**

**Grab her and don't let go**

**When she starts cussing at you**

**Kiss her and tell her you love her**

**When she's quiet **

**Ask her whats wrong**

**When she ignores you**

**Give her your attention**

**When she pulls away**

**Pull her back**

**When you see her at her worst**

**Tell her she's beautiful**

**When you see her start crying**

**Just hold her and don't say a word**

**When you see her walking**

**Sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

**When she's scared**

**Protect her**

**When she lays her head on your shoulder**

**Tilt her head up and kiss her**

**When she steals your favorite hat**

**Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

**When she teases you**

**Tease her back and make her laugh**

**When she doesn't answer for a long time**

**Reassure her that everything is okay**

**When she looks at you with doubt**

**Back yourself up**

**When she says that she likes you**

**she really does more than you could understand**

**When she grabs at your hands**

**Hold hers and play with her fingers**

**When she bumps into you**

**bump into her back and make her laugh**

**When she tells you a secret**

**keep it safe and untold**

**When she looks at you in your eyes**

**don't look away until she does**

**When she misses you**

**she's hurting inside**

**When you break her heart**

**the pain never really goes away**

**When she says its over**

**she still wants you to be hers**

**When she repost this bulletin**

**she wants you to read it -**

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.-**

**When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you-**

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her-**

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.-**

**Tease her and let her tease you back.-**

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.-**

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.-**

**Give her the world.-**

**Let her wear your clothes.-**

**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.-**

**Let her know she's important.-**

**Kiss her in the pouring rain.-**

**When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;"Who's butt am I kicking?"**

**If you do post this in the next four minutes the one you love will :Call you.**

HEY Shaane Watcha Do0in? Just thught I MiTE send u This cusz u kno0o Mitchie nd u l00ok pretti COZii in the picture …. MWaHaHa LoLZ ByeE!!!!!!!! Nd Saii Hi To Mitchie !!!!!!! TELL her to call!!!!!!! Or text or Via webcam !!!!!!!! Thanx!!!! ND send it to Mitchie!!!!!!!!

**Hi guysz!!!!!! Sry for not updating but I will soon kksz bye!!!!! Tell me what you think. Need 72 reviews to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shane POV**

Ugh. Are you serious? I forwarded the message to Mitchie, Caitlyn's note included. Mitchie could deal with her. Mitchie. She deserves so much more than me. But I do stuff that's in the email like:

**When she walks away from you madFollow her**

**When she pushes you or hits youGrab her and don't let go**

**When she's quietAsk her whats wrong**

**When she ignores youGive her your attention**

**When she pulls awayPull her back**

**When you see her at her worstTell her she's beautiful**

**When you see her start cryingJust hold her and don't say a word**

**When you see her walkingSneak up and hug her waist from behind**

**When she's scaredProtect her**

**When she steals your favorite hatLet her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

**When she teases youTease her back and make her laugh**

**When she doesn't answer for a long timeReassure her that everything is okay**

**When she looks at you with doubtBack yourself upWhen she grabs at your handsHold hers and play with her fingers**

**When she bumps into youbump into her back and make her laugh**

**When she tells you a secretkeep it safe and untold**

**When she looks at you in your eyesdon't look away until she does**

**When she misses youshe's hurting inside**

**Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything.-**

**When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her- because 10 yrs later she'll remember you-**

**Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her-**

**Treat her like she's all that matters to you.-**

**Tease her and let her tease you back.-**

**Stay up all night with her when she's sick.-**

**Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid.-**

**Give her the world.-**

**Let her wear your clothes.-**

**When she's bored and sad, hang out with her.-**

**Let her know she's important.-**

**When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is;"Who's butt am I kicking?"**

I sighed. I guess I can't get her. Even though I love her so much. With that thought, Mitchie came over to me.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked in the way that I love.

"What do you mean?" Was my awesome reply. (Note the sarcasm).

"You keep on letting out these tortured sighs every few seconds." I just realized that I was doing exactly that. I held her in my arms, relishing the feeling of her in my arms, and rocked her side to side.

"You know, it's a good thing you love me or else I would've kicked your butt for messing up my hair." I said.

"Oh really? Well then I guess you love me enough so I can do this." With that, she turned in my arms and messed up my hair even more. Before I can get a word out, she jumps up and started to run out the door. I know where she headed…

**Mitchie POV**

Okay. Maybe it wasn't the best idea that I messed up his hair. But for right now, I need to find a hiding place. I ran into Nate's room and locked the door. Nate looked up at me, puzzled.

"I messed up Shane's hair." I explained. He gave me a knowing look and turned back to his laptop where he was IMing Caitlyn. I sat next to him and he gave me half of the computer. Nate's like my little brother I never had. Their chat was about random things and I joined in. Soon I was bored and hungry. It reminded me of the time Shane and I was going through the drive-thru of Burger King and he was so impatient!!! Thoughts of Shane made my eyes watery again. What the hell was wrong with me??? I have to get over him. But it's so hard. I tried to wipe my eyes, but more tears came. Shane's arms wrapped around me ( I was used to it for now.)

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." was my reply. But Shane wasn't taking it as an answer. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the guest room…

**A/N: Here's the chapter!!!! I need 92 review to update!!! And **Daughters of Night

**Is awesome!!!!!!! You are the best and don't forget!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for not updating!!!!!! Finals and last minute projects are wiping me out! But I'm working on the story!! Here's a proposal: whoever can guess which age I'm now and which age I'm going to turn on my birthday, June 22 earns a shoutout in the next chapter!! Good Luck!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for not updating!!!!! The winner of the shoutout is **Daughters of Night**!!! Yes, I'm thirteen. Damn. I wish you guys wouldn't have figured it out. Lolsz. And I put a fake age on you tube because I don't want stalker ppl knowing. Also, if you guys want me to post up recommendations for your stories, I will. Thank You Everyone for the birthday wishes and reviews, which was all very nice. R.I.P Michael Jackson. I am proud to have his initials. Two story recommendations: [Please say that this story got recommended by secretlover101 'cause I promised the authors and I don't want to disappoint them] **

**x0kimberly**** Almost Lover **

**D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S**** Rust Stains **

_I have to get over him. But it's so hard. I tried to wipe my eyes, but more tears came. Shane's arms wrapped around me ( I was used to it for now.) _

"_Hey. What's wrong?" He asked._

"_Nothing." was my reply. But Shane wasn't taking it as an answer. He grabbed my wrist and led me to the guest room…_

"What the hell is wrong with you these days?" Shane asked angrily.

"Nothing." was Mitchie's reply. Now Shane was REALLY angry.

" MITCH…"

"What?" Mitchie said, exasperated.

"You know exactly what the f*** (sorry for the language. I wanted to get the point across) I'm talking about." Shane replied, his face getting closer to Mitchie's.

"I-I can't tell you." Mitchie said, her voice breaking.

"And why not? I have been noticing your change of mood. I just left you alone and thought that since I'm your BEST FRIEND you would tell me when you are ready." Shane said.

"I-I just can't."

"WHY NOT?"

"Because I just can't."

"You found a new best friend?" Shane then said, his voice defeated.

"No!"

"Really? You sure about that?" Shane said, sadly. Mitchie went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I do."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong, Mitch? Don't you think it hurts for me to see you hurt and in pain, and especially if I don't even know what it's about?" Shane said, anxiety evidently in his voice.

"No," Mitchie said, "It's my fault. It's my fault for everything. If I hadn't gone to Camp Rock…"

"WHAT THE HELL MITHCIE!!! IT'S BECAUSE OF CAMP ROCK I MET YOU AND DISCOVERED THE GIRL WITH THE VOICE AND FELL IN LOVE…" Shane stopped his rant midway.

"EXACTLY!" Mitchie yelled. "EXACTLY! I CAUSED ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN TO YOU!! Face it Shane, I am doing nothing but hurting you, since I met you. With all of the lies…"

"Don't even start with that BS (aka Bullcrap) again." Shane said. "We already solved that problem. Don't even bring that up again. Mitchie, why are you always putting yourself down! What will it take for you to realize you are the greatest thing to happen in my life!" Shane said, breathing hard from his ranting and raving.

Then he stalked out of the room, leaving Mitchie speechless.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. Or else I would have had a makeout scene between Mitchie and Shane. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**. **

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews!!!! I totally loved these two:**

**.xox**2009-07-14 . chapter 10

UPDATESUPDATESUPDATESi llovee this story, it's awesomehey your my age, your a hopeless romantic like meyeah! go us:)

**thehotnessofjoejonasmakememelt**2009-07-14 . chapter 10

omj u story is so goodplease write more quickhave a makeout scene/chapter :P lol it when that happens cause they're happy :Pwrite more quck plz. im addicted!:P lol~hezza~

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE!!!! ****.com/user/XxrandomtasticxX**

**Story Recommendations: **

**Sonny With A Chance:**

sonnycentral- **The Wedding Date**

sonnycentral-**I Do, But Maybe I Don't**

ChannyIsLove-**Not Another Game**

helenaxgal-**Fire and Ice**

helenaxgal-**Melted Ice**

xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx**-Sonny With a Chance of Snow and Maybe Mistletoe**

**Camp Rock:**

ROCKSTARCANDY-**Wake Up Call**

DramaticStarlet-**Cancer Sticks**

ROCKSTARCANDY-**Worth It**

MyPinkFluffyPen-**Sun Behind the Clouds**

FirstLadyJonas- **Friends Forever?**

VintageConspiracy-**A Perfect Match**

-**A Night in the Band Room**

TrixieNancy124-**A sort of Cinderella story**

Natalia173- **Best Friends, Better lovers**

LilytheSilly-**Beauties of Lexington**

"_Don't even start with that BS again." Shane said. "We already solved that problem. Don't even bring that up again. Mitchie, why are you always putting yourself down! What will it take for you to realize you are the greatest thing to happen in my life!" Shane said, breathing hard from his ranting and raving._

_Then he stalked out of the room, leaving Mitchie speechless._

It was dinner time. Mitchie and Shane were distant, Nate, Jason, and Denise were confused. _What happened to the best friends/lovers? _Under the circumstances, dinner was quiet. Then, during dessert, Denise cleared her throat.

"So, what's going on between you two?" She inquired and immediately regretted it.

They started to talk at the same time, confusing everyone else.

"STOP!" she yelled. "You two are going to stay in Shane's room until you figure this out. Better yet, you two can wash the dishes. Mitchie never is like this, which means this is very big. Until you two can solve it, no more TV." With that, she walked out of the room.

Grumbling to themselves, they went into the kitchen and took the dirty dishes. Shane turned on the water and started to scrub. Mitchie was aghast. _No wonder Denise secretly puts the dishes into the dishwasher!! Shane is doing a horrendous job!! _She thought to herself.

"Shane." she said. "If you are going to do the dishes, do them properly." With that, she lightly pushed him to the side and took the sponge and began to scrub.

"Please, Mitch. Don't flatter yourself. I can do it way better than you." And then he scooped up some bubbles from the sink and flung it into her face.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. She threw back another set of bubbles. It erupted into a bubble fight.

.-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-

**30 MINUTES LATER**

.-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-..-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-''-. .-

Denise came into the kitchen, overhearing a ruckus. She smiled when she saw Shane and Mitchie laughing and trying to tickle each other. The scene before her warmed her heart and she couldn't help but think that Mitchie is perfect for him.

After they cleaned up the mess, Mitchie and Shane were hanging out in his room, doing nothing. Mitchie was on her laptop, watching Cheaper by the Dozen 2. She 'awwwed' when Taylor Lautner put his arm around Alyson Stoner's neck. _Hmm _she thought to herself, _Alyson Stoner looks a lot like Caitlyn.. _[If you are laughing with me, thumbs up!] [PS: Taylor is HAWT!] She finished the movie with Shane sitting down next to her. Shane sighed and Mitchie turned around.

"What?" Mitchie asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just bored. And I was wondering if a certain best friend wouldn't mind being beaten to a game of basketball." Shane asked, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"OK, let's see who's gonna beat who now." Mitchie replied. The Grays had a gym in the basement, complete with a basketball court. Mitchie was a pretty good basketball player, but Shane was more experienced.

Then Mitchie stopped. It would be hard for her to play basketball in her current clothes. She opened a couple of drawers, looking for the one that held Shane's basketball shorts. She blushed when she accidentally opened his drawer full of boxers. But on top of one of the piles, she saw a picture frame turned over. When she flipped it, she gasped. There was a picture of her and Shane, fooling around. They were genuinely happy and it looked like nothing in the world bothered them. At the bottom of the frame, Mitchie recognized Shane's writing. It was words like: Bliss Happiness Ecstasy Excitement Utopia. She quickly put it back, wiped her tears, and yanked-finally-the right drawer. She quickly changed into Shane's basketball shorts and a black wife-beater [ribbed tank top]. As she went downstairs, her thoughts surrounding Shane growing, Mitchie tripped. She tried to grasp the railing, but it was too late. Shane was at the bottom of the steps, so when he heard Mitchie, he turned around. Turns out, he broke her fall. Now, Mitchie was atop of Shane, breathing hard. They just laid there, looking at each other, waiting for something to happen. Both of them cleared their throats at the same time. Instead of grinning, like they would, they just looked at each other deeply in the eyes again.

Mitchie didn't know for sure, but it seemed like Shane was moving closer. But then, they heard the door open.

"If you two lovers won't mind, I'll like to get through." Nate said, smartly. They both blushed at the same time and also tried to get up. Emphasis on _tried. _Shane slipped back down, bringing Mitchie with him.

Shane chuckled " I hope we don't spend all day getting into this position." he said, a twinkle in his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

"Yeah." Mitchie said, rather breathlessly. She was still blushing about the closeness of the two. Shane and Mitchie got up and found themselves in close proximity again. Then, all of a sudden, Shane leaned in…

**MwA hAHAhAHAHA!!!!!! CliFFie!!! 12 ReViewS For ThE NeXT ChaPPie!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WOOt WOOt!! 20 reviews in one day! You people are awesome!! I'm kinda running short on notice, so I'm going to skip the fave review and stories part [Sorry!] ~secretlover101~ [You ppl should listen to Down by Jay Sean , Send It On by JB Demi Lovato Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus and Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo] All three songs are awesome! Watch my vids on youtube and subscribe! I have also been listening to Forever by Chris Brown lately. My uncle just got married, and they said it was "their" song. And then when all the bridesmaids and the bridesgrooms came walking in..they were dancing and it was fun!**

_Mitchie didn't know for sure, but it seemed like Shane was moving closer. But then, they heard the door open._

"_If you two lovers won't mind, I'll like to get through." Nate said, smartly. They both blushed at the same time and also tried to get up. Emphasis on tried. Shane slipped back down, bringing Mitchie with him._

_Shane chuckled " I hope we don't spend all day getting into this position." he said, a twinkle in his eyes, a smirk on his lips._

"_Yeah." Mitchie said, rather breathlessly. She was still blushing about the closeness of the two. Shane and Mitchie got up and found themselves in close proximity again. Then, all of a sudden, Shane leaned in…_

Their noses touched slightly, but they BOTH started to lean in [again in Shane's case]. But, fate wasn't on their side that day, it seems. Jason opened the door. And yelled.

"**HEY! **I Totally forgot! Shane you totally forgot to build me my birdhouse since Camp Rock!" He didn't seem to notice Shane and Mitchie's position on the floor, but this was Jason, so you can't really tell. Shane pecked Mitchie's cheek and whispered "to be continued" .

"Oh." Jason said, now realizing their previous position. "Sorry."

"For what" Shane and Mitchie inquired in unison.

"Weren't you two um…never mind." he said. Shane scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"Sooo…" Mitchie said.

"You guys need to build me a birdhouse!" Jason exclaimed.

"Jason, another time." Mitchie said gently.

"OK." Jason agreed, "but soon." With that, he started up the stairs again. Mitchie bit her lip and turned around.

"Shane,-" she started. But was cut off by a pair of warm lips greeting hers.

Shane's lips were _so _soft and inviting. She hungrily kissed him back, ignoring her conscience for this one time. _Just let me kiss Shane for once _she thought. She threw her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Mitchie shyly deepened the kiss. Shane smirked into the kiss and held her tighter, closer, as if she would run away, which her mind was currently yelling at her to do. Mitchie felt herself melt in the kiss, leaning against Shane. She felt his lips part against hers and his tongue timidly entered her mouth. Mitchie was surprised. Shane always had so much confidence and now it's faltering. . And it's all because of a girl. With this thought, Mitchie pulled away slightly, but Shane grabbed her and pulled her lips back to his. By this time, their tongues were exploring each others mouths and Mitchie let out a soft moan when Shane's touched hers. Shane smirked again and groaned when Mitchie cupped his face in her hands and brought his face closer. She traced his jaw line with her fingers and Shane moaned into her mouth. Shane pushed her up against the wall. He broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He began to kiss the corner of her mouth, then continued it to her jaw line to her neck. He began to leave soft tender kisses along her jaw and neck, before bringing his mouth to hers, losing himself in the process.

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! MY COMPUTER'S INTERNET WASN'T WORKING FOR A MONTH! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REALLY QUICKLY! IM SWRRISZ *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR THE CHARACTERS. I OWN THE STORY THOUGH.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi ppl! I'm back! I know that u ppl will probably try to kill me, so on with the story! PS THANKS TO **hezza .musics in my soul** [sorry for the spaces] for reminding me!! I love your icon!{YOU PPL HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE ALL TIME LOW COVER OF UMBRELLA BY RIHANNA!} ITS EFFIN AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock**

_Shane's lips were so soft and inviting. She hungrily kissed him back, ignoring her conscience for this one time. Just let me kiss Shane for once she thought. She threw her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist. Mitchie shyly deepened the kiss. Shane smirked into the kiss and held her tighter, closer, as if she would run away, which her mind was currently yelling at her to do. Mitchie felt herself melt in the kiss, leaning against Shane. She felt his lips part against hers and his tongue timidly entered her mouth. Mitchie was surprised. Shane always had so much confidence and now it's faltering. . And it's all because of a girl. With this thought, Mitchie pulled away slightly, but Shane grabbed her and pulled her lips back to his. By this time, their tongues were exploring each others mouths and Mitchie let out a soft moan when Shane's touched hers. Shane smirked again and groaned when Mitchie cupped his face in her hands and brought his face closer. She traced his jaw line with her fingers and Shane moaned into her mouth. Shane pushed her up against the wall. He broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. He began to kiss the corner of her mouth, then continued it to her jaw line to her neck. He began to leave soft tender kisses along her jaw and neck, before bringing his mouth to hers, losing himself in the process._

Mitchie broke the kiss, gasping for air. When she had her breath under control, she could see that Shane was also trying to breathe normally. Then they just looked at each to other.

**Shane POV**

Oh jeez. That kiss was…indescribable. I showed her how I felt and she returned it just as much passion. Now what's going to happen?

**Mitchie POV**

My lips are still tingling from that kiss. I just want to feel the feeling I get by being in Shane's arms. Then the realization dawned on me. I just made out with SHANE GRAY. The love of my life. My best friend. The person I was supposed to forget my feelings about!

"Shane. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry-"

"For what, Mitch? We kissed. And it was…" He paused for a moment. "Mitch. I wanna be more than your best friend. Please, I'm begging you to tell me if these feelings are all one-sided or if you return them." He fell to his knees, his face in his hands. "I am such an idiot. Of course you wouldn't want me. Mitch, please don't leave. Trust me, I WILL get over this. I value our friendship more…"

Oh Shane! Oh my! He felt the same way! I could barely think straight. My lips and body were still buzzing from the kiss. It was amazing! WAIT. DID SHANE JUST ADMIT THAT HE LIKED ME? Oh, liked me. Not love. Of course not.

"Mitch?" Shane asked.

**Shane's POV**

Mitchie looked like she was contemplating something. Then her beautiful face crumpled and started to cry. I got up as fast as I could and held her, her face in my chest, crying.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" I asked, hating myself for making her cry. I'm such an ass! "Mitchie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out."

For the next five minutes, the angel kept crying in my arms. I hated myself at this very moment. I had hurt her THIS bad, for her to cry in my arms for this amount of time. The person as I could only describe as the love of my life pulled away. I couldn't hold it in no longer. The tears came.

"Mitch! If only you know how much I'm hating myself right now for upsetting you. Please, Mitch, forgive me." I hung my head in shame. "I am willing to be your slave for life, anything for you for your forgiveness. Please Mitch!!! I beg of you! Please don't say you don't to be friends anymore. I couldn't live with myself if you did!"

The sobs racked my body, making me vulnerable for maybe the first time ever in front of someone. But I don't care. I love Mitchie and she could see me like this. She's the only person I trust with this new-found invulnerability. I turned away from her and banged my head on the wall.

My fist also came after that. I sniffled and turned around. My Muse was staring at me.

Then she finally spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

_My fist also came after that. I sniffled and turned around. My Muse was staring at me._

_Then she finally spoke._

_**Author's Note: the last chapter and this one was written together because I knew you guys wanted to read more. But I thought it was too long, so I cut it in half.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the story. BTW THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU TO THE REVIWERS on the bottom!! U PPL R AMAZING!! [same goes for the future reviewers as well **__**J]**_JoeJonasBiggestFan esp. I loved ur review! Songs used are even angels fall by Jessica riddle and crawl by chris brown; sorry if the lyrics are wrong.

**[Still in Shane POV]**

"S-s-h-hane," her voice cracking. "Do you not know how long I have waited for you to say those words? And now you want to take them back? I will NEVER let you do that even if I don't like you anymore. But that's the thing Shane. I don't think I could ever stop loving you. And you only like me. I'm sorry Shane. I never should have let things go as far as this. I should've just gotten over you. I guess that day you confessed to Nate and Jason you only meant 'like' because you didn't even say you liked me. I-" her voice cracked and the tears came. I ran to her, and despite her refusals, I crushed her my chest. Her sobs died down. I whispered in her ear.

"How dare you Mitch! HOW DARE YOU! You honestly believed that I didn't love you! You call yourself my best friend but you don't even know one crap about me! You couldn't see all these years how I yearned for you? With every little touch, every tickle fight, whenever you kissed me on the cheek, you didn't see how I felt? Well, I'll tell you. Whenever you touched me, I just wanted to hold you in my arms forever. Sometimes I just wanted to grab your head and smash my lips to yours. Didn't you see how I hold every breath for you? Tell me, Mitch. Do you?" I was practically shaking her now.

She looked up at me, eyes red and swollen. She then pushed me away.

"How the HELL do you think that I would ever thought that you loved me? How about the other way around? Did you ever see how I felt? Every little thing we did together, didn't you ever see how I was affected? Don't turn this one back at me Shane because how could I see you were 'in love with me' when I was trying to GET OVER YOU!"

"Why the hell would you want to get over me?" I asked, hurt beyond recognition. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I am such a douche. Of course she would want to get over me. I am such a baby. I had a flashback then.

"_Hey, Mitch. What's up?"_

"_Hey. Just listening to this song. I think you might like it."_

"_Okay. Play it." _

_You've found hope_

_You've found faith,_

_Found how fast she could take it away._

_Found true love,_

_Lost your heart._

_Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,_

_Made it free,_

_Made you hurt til you couldn't see._

_Sometimes it stops,_

_Sometimes it flows,_

_But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;_

_One day it's heaven, one day it's hell._

_It's no fairy tale;_

_Take it from me,_

_That's the way it's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why_

_Behold the thrill of it all..._

_You're on the ride_

_You might as well_

_Open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl;_

_God knows even angels fall._

_No such thing as you lost it all._

_God knows even angels fall._

_Even angels fall_

_Even angels fall_

"_Wow Mitch. Nice song choice."_

"_thanks."_

Music is Mitchie and I's outlet. I started to sing.

_So where do we go from hereWith all this fear in our eyesAnd where can love take us nowAnd we've been so far downWe can still touch the skyIf we crawl'till we can walk againAnd we'll runUntil we're strong enough to jumpAnd we'll flyUntil there is no endSo let's crawl...crawl....crawlBack to love_

"Please, Mitch. I beg you. We love each other, but the only thing we are doing about it is yelling at each other at how blind we are."

**Sorry guys! That's it for now!!!!! I promised it would be out before December ends!!! Sorry! Happy Holidays!!!!!!!! 10 reviews is all I need!**

**soccerchickforever**** 2009-12-19 . chapter 13 **

**Omg She better not let him go and tell him she likes him too!(:Update soon??**

**fireflies lit up the world x**** 2009-12-19 . chapter 13 **

**yay, you updated at a very convenient time :D a blizzard is hitting my town ! YAY. so it's ironic that u updated this. great chapter. por shane, he feels so bad, and it's probably not his was soo good! update [:**

**JoeJonasBiggestFan**** 2009-12-19 . chapter 13 **

**ThisisthesickeststoryEVER! I can't beloved it your thirteen and you can write THIS good?!you are a REALLY great author and DO NOT NEVER EVER let anyone tell you oherwise! You are serously awesm. You better update soon or I'll serously SCREAM! So update! This is such a gd story!**

**TurnUpTheMusic-x**** 2009-12-19 . chapter 13 **

**How can you end it there? :O I love this 't wait for the next update. :)**

**hexenkind**** 2009-12-19 . chapter 13 **

**How can you stop it there? Tell me, how? Are you trying to kill us?! o_O**

**Maddybabbi**** 2009-12-19 . chapter 13 **

**gr...i hate cliffys!! :PMaddie x**

**TheSunday**** 2009-12-18 . chapter 13 **

**Aww, what a mean cliffhanger!! :PBut really great chapter, I loved it =]Please, update soon? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

GUYS!!! I NEED HELP!!! I HAVE A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK!! HELP!! THIS IS ALL I HAVE SO FAR....:

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I HAVE BEEN MAJORLY BUSY WITH THE MID TERMS COMING UP AND THE SEMESTER ABOUT TO END AND ALSO MY FRIENDSHIP ENDING!! MESSAGE ME IF U WANNA KNOW! OMG! Go on you tube and type in: dj earworm 2009 mashup! It is EPIC! Its friggin awesome! Also check out his 2007 and 2008 mashup!**

**IF YOU'RE A MAX RIDE FAN, CHECK OUT ALEXANDRIA BY DAUGHTERS OF NIGHT! IT'S FRIGGIN AWESOME!**

"_Please, Mitch. I beg you. We love each other, but the only thing we are doing about it is yelling at each other at how blind we are."_

**Mitchie POV**

Why? Why? Why? I couldn't help it. I just **HAD **to ask him.

"Then HOW and WHY do you love me?" I asked, my tears beginning to dry.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that? I've just always loved you, Mitch. You're sweet, adorable, gorgeous, and just so…ugh. I just can't describe how much you mean to me" he stated, pulling me into an embrace. I smiled and held him closer. Shane's arms also tightened around me even more. I couldn't hold it in anymore. He HAD to know how I felt now. I pulled away slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

Mitchie POV

**Why? Why? Why? I couldn't help it. I just HAD **to ask him.

"Then HOW and WHY do you love me?" I asked, my tears beginning to dry.

"What the hell? What kind of question is that? I've just always loved you, Mitch. You're sweet, adorable, gorgeous, and just so…ugh. I just can't describe how much you mean to me" he stated, pulling me into an embrace. I smiled and held him closer. Shane's arms also tightened around me even more. I couldn't hold it in anymore. He HAD to know how I felt now. I pulled away slightly_._

_**3rd**__** Person POV -I'm listening to Burnin' Up and Play My Music as I'm writing this! **__**J**_

"_Shane," she began, "I can't do this I am so sorry. I just can't. Your touch means SO much to me. But I'm sacred. And what if things don't work out? I don't want to lose you! I cherish you so much, and I feel the exact same way, can't you see? But I can't do this, Shane. I might lose you."_

_Shane looked back at her, his expression hardening._

"_Mitchie, you talk of losing me if we break up, but it's already too late. You lost me when you rejected." His eyes smoldered and he walked away._

_Mitchie looked after him, and slid down the wall, sobbing. _

'_Now I've done it. He really hates me, and because I rejected him. Oh my, I have really hurt him.' _she thought. And with that, she blacked out.

**Shane POV**

Man, I shouldn't have done that! What the hell is wrong with me! I hit my head against the wall. Why couldn't I just accept that we are and will only be friends? Of course I understand her feelings, but we'll deal with that later on. I just want to hold her in my arms. Now I've done it. She must be so hurt right now. All I want to do right now is talk to my best friend Mitchie…and not the Mitchie that I kissed and rejected. Right now I want my Mommy to hold me and tell me it's okay. I found her in the kitchen, sitting down. I sat down on her lap, feeling like a little boy again.

"Where's Mitchie?" she asked.

"I left her in the basement." I said. "Mommy, I broke her heart, all because I didn't want to remain friends with her." Hanging my head, I admitted in shame.

"Honey, heartbreak is hard, but you and Mitchie-" she was cut off by Nate storming in the kitchen.

"MOM!" he yelled. "Something's wrong with Mitchie!"

What? I rushed over as fast I could and tore down the basement steps. Mitchie was unconscious on the floor. Oh my god. This is what I did with her. I felt the tears come to my eyes. This is how much pain I caused her. I let the tears flow freely. Oh, Mitch, what have I done? Please, when you wake up, forgive me. Oh, forgive me please. I felt even more tears waiting to come up. But I wiped my eyes and cautiously picked Mitchie up. I solemnly walked up the stair and made my way to my room. I placed her carefully on the bed and swore to myself I would wait until she woke up.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

All night, Shane stay with his love, forbidding himself to fall asleep, chastising himself when just if his eyelids drooped. If only he would see what would some next.

**A/N: I'm going to be uploading another chapter in a couple of hours, so keep your eyes peeled. Lol. Also, if you like maximum ride, check out The Black Rose 1995. 'Fang Venom Must Die' is awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train just goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_-Don't Stop Believin', Journey_

Mitchie woke up with a start. Where was she? Her fuzzy mind cleared. Oh. _Oh. _Oh Gosh! What did I do to Shane! I looked frantically for him, and saw him looking at her with droopy bloodshot eyes. She knew she had a small smile on her face. She sat up and beckoned him over. With a pained look, he adhered. Mitchie found herself bewildered. _What happened to Shane? _

**Shane POV**

Oh shit. She woke up! Fighting the urge to sleep, Shane knew it was all his fault. I deserve to die! I made my poor Mitchie faint! Oh, how much physical strain I must have put on her! I'm such a dumbass! I know what I have to do, avoid talking about "us" at all costs: I want her healthy. When she beckoned me over, of course I complied. Why wouldn't I? I would do anything for my sunshine.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are gray You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away_

_-You Are My Sunshine, Johnny Cash_

**Mitchie POV**

_Why is Shane like this? _Does he…OH LORD…He regrets what happened in the basement!

"S-Shane?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" he replied, but it was already heard that tone. The tone of regret Shane has.

My face crumpled and I couldn't help the big, fat, tears that started to fall down my face. _I think I have an oversupply in my tear duct_s, I thought dryly. I felt Shane's arms coming my way to comfort me, but I pushed them away.

"Why…do… you… do this… to me?" I asked, in between sobs. I pulled him by his shirt close and held on for dear life. I thought I heard a choked sob, but I'm pretty sure it was me. I pounded my fists against his chest.

"Please…don't…do this me…"

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown_

_Solid as the ground we've known_

_And I just wanna carry on_

_We took it from the bottom up_

_And even in a desert storm_

_Sturdy as a rock we hold_

_Wishing every moment froze_

_Now I just wanna let you know_

_Earthquakes can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

…

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock_

_It feels just like it's heaven's touch_

_Together at the top, like a pyramid_

_And even when the wind is blowing_

_We'll never fall just keep on going_

_Forever we will stay, like a pyramid_

…

_Cold, never ever wear any clothes_

_We will never let it fall_

_A story that was never told_

_Something like a mystery_

_And every step you took we've grown_

_Look how fast our time has flown_

_A journey to a place unknown_

_We're going down in history_

_Earthquakes can't shake us_

_Cyclones can't break us_

_Hurricanes can't take away our love_

_-Pyramid, Charice feat. Iyaz_

**Shane POV**

She…is pained. I softly let out a choked sob. She hates my guts! I let her keep on hitting me because I deserve it. I should die a million deaths and that will still not be enough for my wrongdoing.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys, reading these stories makes me want to continue and edit them! I'm so embarrassed at my language back then. LOL. Hopefully my writing will improve now that I'm three years older. Thanks to people who reviewed, and found me on Youtube, I've decided to carry on. So, I'm sorry to those who were waiting for me to update, because I will from now on!


End file.
